


Breathless

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Breathless

“You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart,” Matt mumbled against your neck while he gently thrusted up into you, his hands positioned on your hips. You threw your head back, pleasure shooting through you as one of his hands moved up to your boobs, giving them a quick squeeze before sitting up and attaching his lips to one nipple, his hand rolling the other between his rough fingertips.

“Fuck, Matthew,” you moaned out, knowing how much it turned him on when you used his full first name. Grinding down harder on him you felt your walls tighten around his member, causing Matt’s hips to buck upwards into yours.

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy,” an automated voice called from his phone, both of your heads snapping towards the source of the noise, laying on his bedside table while indicating that his best friend was calling him.

“Shit, I nee-I need to ge-get that, babe,” he apologised, reaching over to his phone and pressing it against his ear, answering the call from his best friend.

“Yes, Foggy?” his voice sounded a bit strangled as you continued to roll your hips, your hands running up and down his torso, teasing him by letting soft moans slip out of your mouth. Not wanting Foggy to know what was going down on his end of the line, Matt wrapped his free hand around your throat, slightly cutting off your air supply, causing your head to feel lighter, and your moans to audibly quiet. You grabbed the hand wrapped around your throat as he sat back up again, tightening his grip on you, looking into your eyes while you were biting your lip, muting the moans that otherwise would have spilt from your mouth.

“Yea, sign the papers, Foggy. Look, I’m gonna have to call you back later,” your boyfriend hung up the phone tossing it to the side before rolling you over, pinning you down to the soft mattress, one hand tightly holding your hands in place above your head while the other pushed your hips up into the air, allowing him to thrust deep inside you.

“Shit,” you gasped as his tip brushed against your g spot.

“That’s what you get for teasing me like that, love,” the lawyer grunted out, quickening his thrusts which resulted in him plunging into you with a ruthless pace.

“Oh, fu-Matt,” you yelped out, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to your release. With your nails digging into the skin on his back you felt yourself tighten around his length and as much as you were trying to hold on, as soon as your boyfriend reached down to rub your already sensitive clit you were send over the edge, gasping out his name like a prayer, profanities mixed in between as you went spiralling down your high, Matt following you, the constant clenching and unclenching of your walls causing immense pleasure to run through his veins, igniting a fire deep inside him. Letting out a long moan he finally released himself inside the condom he was wearing, riding out both your highs while you were struggling to catch your breath, too overwhelmed by the pleasure that was slowly ebbing away.

After getting rid of the condom Matt settled down next to you again, you laying on your back, face turned towards him with a tired smile on your lips.

“I love you,” you mumbled, exhaustion overpowering you.

“I love you, too. Now get some sleep, angel,” he gently kissed your forehead before laying down on his back, muffling a hiss escaping his lips at the scratches you left on his skin while you turned onto your side, trying to let sleep take you away. He could hear you adjusting yourself, slightly moving around to find a comfortable position, your breaths as the air entered and left your body, your heartbeat starting to slow down while you drifted off. Only when he was was sure you were off to sleep for good he closed his eyes as well, his arms wrapping around your body and pulling your back towards his chest, eyelids getting heavier and heavier with every passing moment until he finally fell off into a dreamless sleep as well.


End file.
